Fairytale
by Misery's Valentine
Summary: A simple story about a romance gone wrong. Basically, Good and Evil hook up.
1. Brief Summary

Yeah, yeah. An idea popped in my head, yet again. There will be another chapter that explains the final scene.

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

Here is a story of a guy and a girl.

One was evil while the another was good.

How they fell in love is completely up to you.

But, it happened one day after fighting.

Meanwhile, after one blissful day,

The girl asks the guy if he loves her.

The guy, who's a complete idiot, accidentally says no.

And ends up breaking her heart.

She kicks him to the curb,

And something in her snaps.

He comes back later to apologize,

Only to find she's gone mad.

She yells, she shouts, she screams.

He apologizes like crazy.

She takes out a knife.

He is surprised.

She throws it at his heart.

But he still stood.

He pulled it out.

He threw it back at her.

She falls down, dead.

He collapses as well.

Now readers, the crazy thing isn't that the guy had the strength to throw the knife after he had been hit with it himself.

It's that when they both were dead, they were holding hands.

_Fin_


	2. If Living was the Hardest Part

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me. It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a F Deathwish does not belong to me.

* * *

"No. No. No. No. No!" Kimiko shouted. Her ex-boyfriend was coming. She didn't know how, but she just, _knew._

"No!" She shouted once more. He had just arrived outside. She looked out the window. She saw his bright red hair through the blizzard.

"No, dammit!"

The other guys were in Master Fung's office, probably to scared to go and brave the storm. But, maybe she could get a hold them to beat him up.

She heard a crash. _Probably not._

It shocked her about how much her feeling for him had changed in a matter of days. Shit, it even surprised her about how they had ended up together. But, still. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It was never supposed to be this way.

Slowly, her anxiety was replaced with a feeling of calamity. It was if something possessed her, but she still controlled herself. A smirk found its way to her face, and she felt her right eye twitch. She quickly closed the light and let the darkness surround her.

* * *

Jack wasn't sure why he had come here, and especially through the storm. All he knew was that he loved Kimiko, and he couldn't let her feel this way any longer. 'Why was this hard?' he thought. It felt like it had been so long ago when he and Kimiko didn't care if the other was hurt. 'That's love for you,' he thought.

He entered Kimiko's room.

* * *

It was completely dark in there. He wasn't sure if Kimiko was there, until music started playing.

_For what you did to me_

_And what I'll do to you_

_You get_

_What everyone else gets_

_You get a lifetime!_

Kimiko quickly appeared and disappeared in a flash of light.

_Let's go!_

Kimiko appeared in front of him, singing the words.

_Do you remember that day when we met_

_You told me this gets harder _

_Well it did!_

_Been holding on forever_

_Promise me that when I'm gone you'll kill my enemies_

_The damage you've inflicted temporary wounds_

_I'm coming back from the dead when I'll take you home with me_

_I'm taking back the life you stole_

Shivers went up Jack's spine. He never thought that Kimiko would act like this, it must be his influence on her.

_We never got that far _

_This helps me to think all through the night_

_Bright lights that_

_Won't kill me now _

_Or tell me how _

_Just you and I _

_Your starless eyes remain._

A knife appeared in her hand.

_Hip Hip Hooray for me_

_You talk to me_

_But would you kill me in my sleep _

_Lay still like the dead_

_From the razor to the rosary_

_We could lose ourselves_

_And paint these walls in pitchfork red_

She played with the knife, pretending to cut her wrists. Jack's eyes nearly popped out.

_I will avenge my ghost with every breath I take_

_I'm coming back from the dead when I'll take you home with me_

_I'm taking back the life you stole_

She walked closer to Jack.

_This hole that you put me in _

_Wasn't deep enough _

_And I'm climbing out right now _

_You're running out of places _

_To hide from me _

_When you go_

_Just know that I will remember you_

_If living was the hardest part_

_We'll then one day be together_

_And in the end we'll fall apart_

_Just like the leaves changing colors_

_And then I will be with you _

_I will be there one last time now_

"I hate you!" she screamed. Jack stood in shock.

_When you go_

_Just know that I will remember you_

She quickly gave him a kiss.

_I lost my fear of falling_

_I will be with you_

_I will be with you_

She walked back to her original place.

"Kimiko! It doesn't have to be like this!" Jack pleaded.

"It's too late..." she replied, with tears slowly running down. She closed her eyes, and threw the knife towards him.

Jack looked down. It was scary to see the blade of the knife embedded in his chest, yet he felt nothing.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." He replied. He quickly grabbed the knife and threw it back at her in one swift motion.

She opened her eyes, and they were lifeless. She collapsed.

He shed the tear and fell down as well.

With his last breath, he grabbed her hand.

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_

* * *

_


End file.
